


Heartbeat

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: How did they lost control over the situation so fast ?It was supposed to be an easy case, not turning into a bloody shooting match between Android and Human.But it did.And as a reminder of his failures, Nines had to watch his Detective die.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...I was a bit afraid to post anything, this is my first fanfic and English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

How did they lost control over the situation so fast.

It was supposed to be an easy case, not turning into a bloody shooting match between Android and Human. 

But it did. 

And as a reminder of his failures, Nines had to watch his Detective die. 

Nines sat on the cold ground, suspects eliminated, carefully lifting the Detective's bullet riddled upper body on his lap. 

Not knowing where to put his hands, he pushed a shaking hand to the wound that was bleeding the most, trying and failing to stop the blood from leaving Gavin's body, whilst the other one rested gently under Gavin's jaw, tilting the Detective's head up a little. 

Gavin tried to look at him, eyes rolling , trying to focus, "Nines... I.... ahhh.... I ....love you, I love you so much. I am s- s- ...hmmm...sorry. I should have listened to you...shit ...this hurts ...fuck. l- I- love you Nines...I think ... am I dying ?" Gavin's voice was only a whisper, his raspy breath formed little clouds in the cold air.

The Detective's body was tense, a combination of pain, fear and the cold. The Android tried to hold Gavin tighter without hurting him, sheltering him from the icy wind. 

But all Nines could do was cry, saline solution ran over his face, he almost didn't dare to scan the human in his arms, afraid of what he would find.

Nines hunched over his human, counting stuttering breaths and failing heartbeat, still pushing his hand to the bleeding wound.

Hot blood flowed between his fingers and over his hand, soaking the sleeve of his white CyberLife jacket in dark scarlet. 

"Detective, please...You don't have to apologize. But if you really feel like you must...Then ...do it, later, when you're not d....Please....just breathe and stay with me." Nines' voice was filled with static. 

He hated himself for this. For feeling panic and not being able to save Gavin. 

How could he have miscalculated so badly?

Everything was filled with errors, nothing was making sense. 

How did they end up in this alley?

Why could he not stop those bullets from entering the person he loves the most in this world. 

Why could he not say that he loves Gavin too ?

More than anything else in the world. 

"Gavin, I...Please stay with me, I need you to stay awake. Help is on the way." Nines' voice was barely a whisper, much like Gavin's.

Nines could see it in Gavin's eyes, the detective waited for Nines to say that he loves him too, but Nines stopped himself, would the detective take those last words as permission to die ?

To leave Nines alone ... to leave...

Nines was at a loss, he contacted Connor, who assured him that help and back up were on the way, just four minutes away. 

He thought he could hear the sirens in the distance... just a few moments and help would arrive. 

Moments that stretched like hours...days...infinity...a life he would not...could not live without Gavin at his side.

Nines thirium pump stuttered and he felt like he was drowning. Like Gavin was drowning, blood filling his lungs and chest cavity, the human's breathing turned heavy and blood bubbled over his lips, a stark contrast between Gavin's too pale skin and the red of his blood that found his way down. 

The Android, RK900, built as superior to the RK800.

Built for war. 

To be better, faster, stronger.

And here he was, looking in to Gavin's grey eyes, turning to a dull dark grey, almost black, like a hole that Nines was to fall in to. 

To leave this world. 

Together with Gavin. 

Suddenly Gavin shuddered, inhaling one last struggling breath and exhaling, his life and soul, with an almost relieved sigh. The human's tense body went limp in his arms. 

Gavin Reed ceased to exist, leaving only an empty shell behind, that the Android frantically held in his shaking arms, sobbing Gavin's name.

To keep Gavin here and never let go. 

But Nines knew for sure that the detective was gone and he would follow. 

Not wanting to be left behind, in a world without his love. 

Help now just one minute away. 

Too late. 

Almost automatically and without thinking, Nines reached with his hands under his own shirt and ripped his thirium pump out and crushed it with his hands. Letting the broken pump fall to the ground beside his and Gavin's body, irreparable and in little pieces. 

The blue of his thirium mixing with the red of Gavin's blood.

Creating a purple sea.

A reminder of the differences between android and human. 

And only then, in his last seconds, he thought about his brother, Connor. With his warm brown eyes and kind smiles. How much he helped him in his first days of deviancy. 

Hank his 'Father'.

Who gave him and Connor a home and the felling of family. He hoped they would forgive him for leaving like this and for letting Gavin die. In the last month of him being together with Gavin, they all became a family. He knew that, beside the bickering Gavin and Hank still shared, Hank cared about Gavin. 

Static was seeping in to his vision, stealing his ability to see Gavin. 

He wondered if there was an afterlife together with Gavin and later with his other loved ones he leaves behind, he never thought there was, but wished nonetheless.  
Nines could hear the approaching ambulance and police cars.... and yelling ? 

Someone was yelling his name ? 

Was that Connor's voice ? 

He tuned it out. 

Not wanting to be saved. He chose to leave. 

And then everything vanished.  
..........  
..........  
..........

"Nines ?"

"NINES?!"

"Wake the fuck up, Nines"

That was Gavin's voice ? He was sure of it. 

But that couldn't be true. 

Or maybe there was an afterlife after all? 

"Nines, if you don't wake up right now. I swear I will..."

Wake up.

Wake up .....

Wake up ?

He didn't want to. Not with Gavin gone. But the Detective seemed to be there, right beside him. 

Calling for him. Clutching at his shoulders and shaking him. 

Gavin's stress level was rising. 

Nines opened his eyes and bolted up right so fast, he almost collided with Gavin, who was leaning over him. 

"Nines, what the fuck is wrong with you? " Gavin's voice was filled with worry, he was still holding his left shoulder in a tight grip, kneeling on the bed beside him. 

"You just started to shout and cry, did you have a nightmare ? Can you even dream? "

Gavin was sure if Nines still had his LED, it would spin red...red...red. 

Nines looked at him as if he had seen a ghost and suddenly he lurched forward, tackling Gavin to the bed.  
Strong arms wrapped around Gavin's waist and head pushed on his chest, right above his still racing heart. 

Gavin tried to calm himself, still tense, adrenaline running through his body. Waking up to the Android screaming and sobbing his name right beside him was not something he would like to ever repeat again. 

The human slowly untangled his arms from the Android and hugged him back, one hand slowly running though Nine's hair. 

 

"Nine's, calm down. Do I need to call Connor or Hank ? Please talk to me, you're scaring me here. Everything is alright. I am here, you hear me ?"

Nine's inhaled shakily. "Gavin ?"

"Yea?"

"Are you real ? Is this real ? You died. I failed ... I let you die. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me."

While Nine's was talking, he gently tried to take the Androids head between hands, to lift it, so he could look in to Nines' eyes and assure him that he was real and unharmed. "Nines, hey come on, look at me, please. Nines ?"

Nines lifted his head when he felt rough and warm hands press at the sides of his head, thumbs caressing hot tears away. "Gavin...I..." the Android's voice was shaking, his arms still wrapped around Gavin, squeezing him, like Gavin would suddenly disappear. 

"Listen, I don't know what you dreamed about, ok? But I'm fine, I'm not dying, nor will I ever leave you, alright?" 

Nines bright blue eyes looked at Gavin, the Detective watched him with a slight frown and worry on his face and Nines could no longer hold back. 

He let go of the Detective's waist pushed himself up, locking his lips with Gavin's. The need to feel Gavin was all Nines needed right now, to feel the human's warm body pressed against his own. 

The feeling of Gavin's lips moving back against his, a moan whispered. 

Nines could stay like this forever, but still let go, looking at Gavin's flushed face, letting his eyes roam over the bigger and smaller scars, over the stubbles and small freckles.

"I love you Gavin, I love you so much. I think I dreamed about our case two days ago, but our suspects were shooting at us, you ....I failed to save you. You died in my arms and I could not ....I...Gavin please don't leave me like that, not like this." Nines started to tremble and cry again. 

All Gavin could do was to hold him close, telling him that he was alright. 

Minutes went by and the android in his arms slowly calmed himself, listening to Gavin's low voice and strong heartbeat. 

The Android felt exhausted, it was a different kind, an emotionally one, something he never felt before, it slowed his system and he started to drift. Pressed against the Detective's side, soaking up the warm of Gavin's skin against his synthetic one. 

"I love you too, darling." whispered Gavin against his lips, leaving a last kiss behind, before they both fell asleep, still holding to each other, not wanting to let go. 

Heartbeats, beating in the same rhythm and love for many, many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Should i write more?  
> Tell me your thoughts !


End file.
